Valentine's Dance
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After getting gently let downed by Stella, Lincoln thought he'd stay home for Valentine's Day. But his friends and family have other plans, which involve an old friend. Will this be a happy Valentine's Day, or just another Loud holiday disaster?
1. Chapter 1

"Love is in the air, because this tonight is our school's annual St. Valentine's Day Dance." Lincoln said as he looked at a poster advertising the event, he then turned around to face the audience. "Everyone is getting ready for the most romantic time of the year."

_Flashback_

_"Lori and Bobby are planning a romantic date at the fanciest restaurant in Royal Woods." _

"Oh I know Bobby, I just can't wait for our Valentine's Day date at Shen Wolf's Korean German Pub. But what I'm what I'm most excited for, is after the meal." she purred that last part, she then realized she was being watch and blushed with embarrassment. "GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!"

_Flash_

_"Leni is taking Chaz out for a picnic"_

"You're bringing pigs in a blanket? I didn't know you guys owned a farm. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Leni complained.

_Flash_

_"Luna is taking Sam to Mick Swagger concert."_

"Tonight's gonna be ROCKIN!"

_Flashback over._

"Since the author has a lot of homework to do I'll give you guys the short version. Luan and Maggie are going to this Haunted style comedy club, Lynn is taking Francisco to a hockey game, Lucy and Rocky are having a picnic at a cemetery, Lana is restoring cars at the junk yard with Skippy, Lola and Winston are going to Mini Arturo's Pizza Palace, Lisa and David are going to the planetarium, and Lily is having a playdate with Carlitos in the city. I know it's weird that Lily already has a crush outside of her teddy bear, but honestly that doesn't even make the top ten weirdest things I've seen her do."

He then walked down the hall, "And it's not just my family, my friends were able to get dates for tonight's dance, surprisingly." He presents each of his friends with their respective dates as he walks by, "We have Liam who asked Tabby, they haven't seen each other since that incident at a concert. Then we have Zach who just asked out Giggles. Clyde who got asked by Haiku, after several rabies shots from her bats. And last but most surprising Rusty, who Polly Pain asked after her boyfriend ditched her for a figure skater. It's Rusty, he'll take what he can get."

"So far, I'm the only boy in the class to not have a date. Well that's about to change, because I'm finally gonna ask Stella to the dance. And unlike the last time we had a dance, Gus's is closed for fumigation. Now you may think I have some elaborate plan to ask Stella, but this time I thought I'd just do it the easy way. Just ask her, and I'm 83% certain that she'll say... yes."

(two seconds later)

"What do you mean no?"

"Sorry Lincoln. Look, you're a cool guy with a good heart, but you're just a little bit immature." Stella explained with a hint of guilt.

"Me? Immature?" Lincoln guffed.

"You literally dressed like a Viking and army crawled during gym when you thought people were thinking you were boring." she deadpanned.

Lincoln sighed, "Okay I admit, I was overthinking on that."

"And do I even have to mention what happened when I first got here?" Lincoln looked down for a minute, until Stella sat her hand on his shoulder. "Look Lincoln, I'm flattered you would ask me. But the truth is, I already have a date."

"Really? When? Who?" Lincoln questioned.

Stella pulled out her phone and showed him a picture, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stella raised an eyebrow and looked at what she showed, which was a picture of a zombie about to eat a cat.

"Oops, wrong picture!" she said before showing him the right picture, which was a young man their age and her height. He had about tan skinned, black hair, dark colored shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. "This is Joe, he's from my old school and my best friend from there. We hung out all the time."

"Wow, you two were pretty close back then huh?" Lincoln wondered, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Yeah, until some incident that made me transfer." She frowned a little, "But we're cool now, and after tonight I hope we can be friends again. Or, possibly-" she stopped herself when she saw the look on Lincoln's face, she shook her head. "I think I should go, but I hope you find somebody Linc." she said before leaving what was a very awkward scene.

"Okay, bye." he sighed as slid down the lockers.

"Ooo, tough break buddie." Clyde said as he, the gang, and the girls appeared beside the white haired boy.

"Yeah, now you're the only kid in the school who doesn't have a date. Now what?" Rusty said, earning an elbow jab from Polly.

"I don't know guys. There's no one left, Christina has already switched schools, Paige moved to Florida. Maybe I'll just spend some the night watching reruns of old Ace Savvy cartoons, with buckets of ice cream." He desponded as he was about to stand up.

Clyde then shot up before Lincoln can get to far, "Actually, there is one girl-"

"No way."

"But I didn't eve-"

"I know what you are gonna say Clyde, and even if I do ask what are the chances she'll even agree to it. You know she hates all things romance and love." Lincoln told him.

"How can you know if you never ask?" he replied.

Lincoln gave his friend since kindergarten a look before sighing, "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

She always hated Valentine's Day. A day where couples are all mushy and lovey-dovey to each other, exchanging kisses, sweet-nothings, and most cliché the flowers and boxes of tasty chocolates. For some people it's romantic, others it's alright.

But for Ronalda Andrania Mulan Lumisa Santiago, or as most people simply know her as Ronnie Anne. The whole thing just makes her want to barf.

Back then she just ignores the romance that comes from the Day of Cupid, but after her older brother Bobby got his girlfriend she just couldn't stand romance and love at all. He and his 'babe' Lori were as cliché and lovey as it can get. The hourly phone conversations, the gifts, the constant dates, the nicknames, the kissing, the EVERYTHING!

If she thought Valentine's Day in Royal Woods was bad, Great Lakes was even worse. Everywhere she went on her skateboard, heart décor was all over, couples were either laughing together, feeding each other, kissing. It was awful.

The worst part is what happened at her new school.

(Flashback)

Ronnie Anne was right outside the front door of her school, a building vaguely similar to her old one in Royal Woods but a lot bigger. She was conversing with her group friends she met somewhere around the fifth week after her family moved. You have Casey, Sameer, and the tallest of the group Nikki.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Casey asked the group.

"Sorry, but I'm grounded so my rents are dragging me to this fancy seafood place." Sameer sighed, the others groaned at this.

"Couldn't they just ground you like normal parents?" Ronnie Anne whined melodramatically, Sameer just shrugged.

"I got asked out by this guy in my science class, so I'll be busy." Nikki said.

"Meh, probably just sit in my room all day. Like always." The three city dwellers, or two and half since Sameer is from Kansas, all raised an eyebrow at the Latina's idea. "Yeah, I've never been one for Valentine's Day. Prolonged exposure to romance makes me feel like I'm choking."

"Are you sure Ron? You're not even gonna consider going to the school St. Valentine's Ball, I promise it's nothing boring like the dances back in Royal Woods." Casey promised.

"And you lost me at 'Ball'. If there's one thing I hate more than the idea of love, it's dances. LAME!"

"But what about that one time?" Sameer asked.

"I was just looking for Lincoln so I can ask him to the arcade for a deal, and like the clueless cute boy he is he avoided me like the plague because he thought I'd ask him to the school's Sadie Hawkins Dance." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Would you have asked him to that dance if there wasn't a deal?" Nikki questioned.

Ronnie Anne went wide eyed for a moment, "Uh, NO! No I wouldn't off!" she let out a little to loudly.

"So you don't think he's cute like you said earlier, do you?" the tall girl teased her, the boys giving her similar teasing looks.

"Yes, WAIT NO! I mean- GAH! Look it's complicated, anyway I'm not going even if you guys drag me by the foot! Case closed!" Ronnie Anne stated authoritatively.

"Okay." The three said defensively.

Ronnie Anne then got a text on her phone, "I got to go guys, Bobby got stuck in the freezer again. Later." she said before setting her skateboard down and riding off.

(flashback over)

Go to the Dance. Please, it's like they don't even know her. The day the world see's Ronnie Anne Santiago in a frilly little dress with pretty little shoes with her hair up in a pretty little bow at a dance, is the day Curt Hawkins ever wins a match in WWE. In other words, never.

And to think they had the gall to assume that if Gus's Games and Grub didn't have a 2 for 1 deal the day of the Sadie Hawkins Dance at her old school she would have asked Lincoln Loud, the boy she tormented him for two months after the start of 5th grade and had kissed her (twice), to the same dance that she would rather jump into a ravine then even step a single toe in.

That was so very...

(sigh) True.

As Ronnie Anne swerved through the mean streets of Great Lakes, she looked back on all the times she and Lincoln spent together. From their weekly hangouts at the arcade, to the times the two were at each other's houses. Even when they were constantly bombarded by his meddling sisters, she and Lincoln always had a good time as long as they were together. Though their 'relationship' had a few snags like that Sadie Hawkins dance and the egg parenting project, but its roadblocks like that that helped Lincoln learn more about her. For the first 11 years of her life she always secluded herself from other people, from her mother and brother always working to her father doing wo knows what who know where, Ronnie Anne has always been alone.

Until he showed up in his life. When she first saw that innocent bucktooth smile and freshly kept white hair, she was totally smitten. And she briefly hated him for it, for making her feel emotions that she never had or wanted to feel in her life. After a while the two had become such close friends, and overtime those feelings she had tried ever so desperately to repress has time and time again come on out to play.

But then her family moved into this city, and now they only hang out like once or twice a month. And even then, her cousins or his sisters or anything always gets in the way. She missed the days when it was just her and him hanging out just one-on-one, every day. With each encounter her courage to express herself getting stronger and stronger until she can eventually let out all the emotions she had kept bottled up inside, she just wished she had been braver before she had to move away. Leaving everything she loved in Royal Woods, the lack of parental figures to boss her around at home, the skatepark she visits regularly, her soccer team, and most importantly: Lincoln.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. The writers probably already have some new potential love interest for him, leaving me out here in this concrete jungle." she groaned as she expertly avoided any obstacles like pedestrians and fire hydrants, etc. She then pulled out her phone with a deadpanned frown "Not like he's just gonna call me right now and ask me to his school's dance for Valentine's, he probably already asked some other girl out right about now."

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

She skidded to a stop when she felt the phone shudder, who could that be? And low and behold, look he the contact was. She steeled herself and felt out a deep breath, she brought the phone up to her ear and casually answered the call. "Hey Lame-O, what's up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln sighed as he walked all the way home from school. The young snow capped boy had a lot on his mind right now, as to what he plans to do for tonight. He had been hoping to ask Stella to the dance tonight after months of her hanging out with his group of friends, though she gently declined he was still a little down from the rejection.

Not that he was completely heartbroken that she was going with another boy, but mostly because this sort of adds another name to his list of failed potential girlfriends. He turns depressingly to the viewers, "Is it just me, or is it that about every new love interest I get it either goes nowhere or just goes south?" he asks as he makes it to his front door. He takes a deep breath before he puts his hand on the handle, "I bet that my sisters are just waiting behind this door to see if I had asked Stella to the dance."

And just as he said, there his ten sisters were with looks of anticipation on their faces. They all talk at the same time, making it hard to understand what each of them were saying. Until Lori asks the question they're dying to know the answer to, "So did you ask Stella for your Valentine's Dance?"

"When do we pick her up?"

"What dress will she be wearing?"

Lincoln ignored his second and third oldest sisters' questions as he faced to the camera for a second 'Told yah', "Yeah, I asked her." He was then surrounded by all ten brimming faces.

"And what did she say?" Lola asked excitedly.

Lincoln steeled himself, "...No."

WHAT!

"SERIOUSLY!"

"THAT'S CRAZY TALK"

"BOGUS DUDE!"

"Why that Stella would 'Stell' out your heart? Hahahaha, get it? But seriously, that's cold."

"I WILL RIP HER ARMS OFF!"

"May a dreadful curse be cast upon her soul."

"I'll send Hops down her pants, that will teach her!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HER FOR THIS!"

"Looks like I found the first tester for my death ray."

"POO POO! POO POO!"

Lincoln signed as he rolled his eyes, he then pulled out a chocolate bar and removed the wrapper. The tearing sound silencing the ten headed beast, "Now sit." they did as so, "Roll over." again they did as so. "Now play dead." The girls followed as command. He then split the chocolate bar into ten equal pieces, giving one to each sister before petting them like a dog. After the last girl, he then calmly explained what happened.

"Now that you girls are listening and not plotting revenge. She already has a date, one who she used to be great friends with so she let me down gently. So I don't want any one of you even thinking about harming one hair on her head for this, am I clear?"

"Yes, Lincoln." he nodded at their response.

"So, what are you gonna do about the dance? Without Clyde and Gus's, you'll be home alone all day tonight with nothing to do." Lori told him.

"I've gathered that. But with Christina and Paige moved far away, Stella already taken, and the other girls my age that the fandom ships me with are already taken, there's no one left." Lincoln sadly said.

"Are you sure that's it?" They turned to Lucy, "You sure there isn't one girl in the entire world that would want to spend this day of passion with their soon to be white haired muse?" The girls all caught up on what she was talking about.

"Yeah, like maybe, one you have a lot of history with?" Lori inquired.

"Like maybe, three season's worth of history? Hehe." Luan joked.

"Someone who is tough on the outside," Lynn added.

"-but sensitive on the inside." Leni completed the sporty sister's line.

Lincoln facepalmed, "I know what you girls are doing, and it's not gonna work."

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on dude, why do you bother in trying to fight it? After everything you two have gone through?"

"Like the egg project, the Sadie Hawkins debacle." Lana listed off.

"Not to mention all the stuff you write about her in your diary." Lola went wide eyed at what she said, all eyes were now on her. "Probably?" she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Lisa came in with a chalk board, "Based on my observations, the halting of the simulation of Lincoln's heart beat and the increased sweating, along with more incoherent speech and increased adrenaline are at their highest when around the preteen homo sapien female of Latin American heritage." all the miniature Einstein got was confused looks and eyebrow raises. She rolled her eyes, again reminded that her siblings have between above and average level intelligence. Or in Leni's case, slightly below average if you're putting it lightly.

"Ronnie Anne."

"Ooooh."

"No." Lincoln refused.

"Dude, you video chat with her everyday since she moved." Luna said.

"And you still have the used put lid from her last prank." Luan added.

"Not to mention you have also kissed her in the past. TWICE!" Lori finished.

Lincoln sighed, "I don't know guys. Who's to think she'll even say yes? She hates dances, love, romance, dances about the day of love and romance. And our status has been so all over the place, I don't even know what we are anymore!"

"Linky!" the white haired boy turned to his princess dressed sister, "Remember when Lana and I were afraid to go down the giant waterslide at Splashlantis, and what you told us when we were at the top?"

"Close your mouth at the bottom, their might be pee in the pool?"

The twins flinched at that, Lana replied "Well yes, even I have my limits. But after that, 'Just take a deep breath, and don't look down. Ignore everything around you, and just jump'. So STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT AND CALL HER RIGHT NOW!" Lana yelled that last part, though she got an offended 'meow' from Cliff.

Lincoln, who also harbors the Loud family stubbornness, "Forget, I'm not gonna be rejected again. Ronnie Anne probably doesn't even like me like that anymore." He started to leave, but his slightly older sister Lynn pulled him back.

"Have you ever even asked her, Stincoln?"

"Well, uh no. Bu-"

"There you go again." he blinked at the words of his oldest sister. "Anytime Ronnie Anne is involved you always assume the worst in her without even hearing her part, you can't live your live assuming the worst in people if you never even ask first. And we are gonna keep bothering you until you pull out your phone, call her, and ask her to your Valentine's Day Dance at your school. Which by the way is in 4 hours." she demanded.

"Bug me all you want." Lincoln closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I'm not faltering."

"Very well." everyone jumped when Lucy suddenly appeared behind Lincoln, "Then I will recite the manuscripts from my teen vampire novels from start to finish. 'Alone in the dark woods, dear Jenny ran for her life-"

"FINE, I'LL CALL HER!" Lincoln yelled before pulling out his phone, the girls walking into the dining room to give him some privacy. He sighed as he stared at his cellular device. Was he really gonna do this? Was he really so desperate to ask the girl that had bullied him in the past, that became one of his best friends, that has plagued his heart ever since he first kissed her, and that moved away in the span of a school year? Honestly, he didn't even know anymore.

Every girl he ever liked had called him weird, moved away, ignored him, or rejected him. Though only two of those he still talks to, and one of them is 3 hours away. If was perfectly honest with himself, at some point in their road Lincoln had found himself fallen for the Latina tween. And still has even when he and his friends were chasing Stella after she came. Stella was pretty, nice, and fun. But there was something about Ronnie Anne that makes Lincoln unable to forget about her, probably her brutish nature that she uses to conceal a nurturing heart that he's seen time and time again. Maybe that she knows what it's like to have to handle family, while he watches over ten sisters she babysits her brother when their mother was working. And now she has another four mouths to help feed.

He gave one last look to the audience and took a deep breath, "Well, wish me luck." he said before dialing the number he received with a steak for a black eye. He heard the phone ring before he heard her voice.

_"Hey Lame-O, what's up?" _

As Luna would say, YOLO.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I was just wondering how things are in the city."

_"Oh fine. Except the school is as lame as the one in Royal Woods, at least you don't have to hear police sirens when you're trying to do algebra." _

"(laughs) Man, I can't imagine."

_"Nothing I wouldn't give to be back in Royal Woods for one night, just me and my favorite lame-o in the world. Arcade, skatepark, heck I'd even go to your school's dance for Valentine's Day. I think they have less camera flashes than Aunt Frida." _

"Hehe, funny you mention that last one. Because..."

_"Yes..."_

"Well, the thing is. Ummmm, what I want to ask you is. (gulp) WILLYOUGOTOTHEROYALWOODSMIDDLESCHOOLSTVALENTINE'SDAYDANCEWITHMEASMYDATEANDTHENMAYBESOMEGAMESATGUS'SGAMESANDGRUBANDPOSSIBLYINTENYEARSMARRYME!"

Lincoln covered his mouth, he heard his sisters gasp in the next room over. He hoped he spoke way to fast for her to comprehend what he said, he was so nervous and scared he might have ruined their friendship. He just wanted to have a girl to go with at the dance, not a wife. His fears kicked in when he heard her laughing on the other end, 'Oh no, here comes the rejection'.

_"Man, you are just as lame as I last saw you." _

Here it comes.

_"Sure, that's cool I guess." _

"(crying) THOUGH! I'm so sorry Ronnie Anne, my friends and sisters told me to do this and I was so ready to spend Valentine's Day alone and- (Stops) Wait did you say yes?!"

_"Sure, sure. I'll be your little date at your school's dance. Anything to get away from the city, I've seen a guy who wore flipflops at the supermarket." _

"How is that weird?"

_"Just, his flipflops." _

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll se you tonight?"

_"Definitely. Smell you later, lame-o." _

"Not unless I smell you first."

(call terminated)

Lincoln then turned around, ten smiles beaming at him. He sighed, "What did I get myself into?"

(Meanwhile)

Ronnie Anne calmly placed her phone down on her night stand, she took a deep breath.

"YES! YES! YES YES YES! WOO HOO!" she celebrated while jumping up and down pumping her fists up. "FINALLY! IT'S HAPPENING! Yep, nothing can possibly ruin this day." she said before she opened her door, finding her cousins with an assortment of beauty products and beaming smiles. She went wide eyed before frowning, "Dang it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie Anne now realized the downside of living with a ridiculously large family. Being home alone meant that she can do anything she want without someone right here to rain on her fun, especially when her brother and mother often had to work late. Letting her do anything that she put her mind to like skateboarding in the house, play video games at max volume, and watch wrestling paperviews that she had charged to her papi's account. Before he passed, she doesn't like to talk about it.

Plus, no one would be around to hear her personal thoughts and pry into her life. But now living with a huge family privacy is basically nonexistent, she can barely make it the one bathroom the entire family uses. No wonder Lame-O was always looking exhausted. Now she finds herself getting dolled up by her older cousin and thrifter of the Casagrandes Carlota, with her assistants on hand.

"Scrub, eyeliner."

Carl handed her the eye liner, "Wait, did you just call me 'scrub'?"

"That's what the surgeon's assistant is called! Now hand me the eyeliner!" Carlota exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Carl grunted as he handed her the makeup product, "Why can't I be the surgeon?"

"Because this is a very delicate process converting a tomboy into a princess, and you have the concentration and precision of a wild monkey." she replied, her adolescent cousin hmphed.

"Is all this really necessary?" Ronnie Anne questioned as they worked on her.

"No talking!" Carlota said, "We have very little time to get you ready for your date with Lincoln, and it's a three hour drive to Royal Woods. CJ, blush." her plump brother handed it to her so she can apply it to their cousin.

"It's not an actual date, we're just hanging out. At a semi-formal school dance, nothing that special." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Ronnie Anne, denial is not just a river in Egypt. Now quiet, all your yammering is messing up the application. So if you want to get this done sooner so you can make it on time, then make like a mime and shut it!" the suburban born girl did as she was told and let her cousin do her thing. "Breathe check." Ronnie Anne complied and breathed a little, this caused the others to gag.

"Forgot we had 13 different variations of tacos last night." CJ said as he fanned his watery eyes.

"And fish enchiladas for breakfast." Carl added while pinching his nose.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Please, whatever comes out of Carlitos smells a lot worse."

Carlota, after getting her sight back, pulled out a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste "Hold her down, no way Lincoln is gonna want to kiss her with breath worse than the bathroom."

Ronnie Anne just sighed as she was getting forcibly dolled up and a dental cleaning, 'I can only imagine how Lame-O's sisters are dolling him up.'

(with Lincoln)

"Is all this really necessary?"

"YES!"

Lincoln sighed at that, he was getting the full treatment. With Lori fixing his hair, Leni getting his measurements for a new suit, Luna and Luan brushing and flossing his teeth, and the other sisters doing other things to get him spiffy much to his displeasure. "Come on guys, it's just a dance not my wedding!"

"That's not what you said during your c_aaaalll._" Lola teasingly sang as she sprits a little man spray on his wrists. Lincoln deadpanned at that.

"Look Lincoln, we're not asking you to propose to Ronnie Anne tonight." Lori told him as she brushed down his hair, the little puff on the back left side of his head stubbornly staying up right. "But just try to have a little fun with her tonight, and if you and her somehow manage to kiss under the moonlight then so be it. Or if you both just stay friends after the night is done and you spend the rest of the night at the arcade, then that's fine too. But just keep an open mind, and don't be so scared of what pops up. Cause you tend to do that a lot."

"No I don't." Lincoln denied.

**"Yes, yes you do."** they all said at once.

**_6:45_**

(Knock, knock)

Lori squealed as ran towards the front door, to which she opened two reveal her boyfriend of 3 seasons of the show. Roberto Santiago, or Bobby for short. "Boo Boo Bear!" she instantly wrapped her arms around the Latino young man, whom embraced his blond haired bae. The two were dressed in the same outfits as their date at the Italian Mandarin place, when Lincoln, Clyde, and the sisters had assumed that Bobby was a multi-faced cheater.

"Nice to see you too, Babe." he chuckled.

"Did you get our reservation for tonight?" she asked as she removed herself from the embrace, internally wishing she hadn't.

"Already taken care of, but first we have to get our siblings situated." Bobby replied.

"Oh that's right." Lori blinked, "How did it go dolling up the little she-troll?"

"Not easy, have you ever tried to apply lipstick on a feral wolverine?" she giggled at the thought of someone trying to get make-up on Bobby's sister, she nearly lost a finger when she slept over one time before they moved. "But I think Little Loud will be quite surprised, bring him down while I get Ni Ni out of the car."

The two elder lovers separated to grab their siblings, whom had their eyes covered with blindfolds and were pushed by their families to the living room of the Loud House. When they were removed, their minds instantly shut off upon inspection.

What Lincoln saw was not the girl that was his on/off tormentor, but something from the highest peak of Heaven. Her raven black hair gently laid across her shoulders, held back with a sparkling red headband with a flower on the left side. Her dress a light purple sleeveless dress with a floral pattern, elbow length purple gloves, and black slip-ons. To his surprised her face was adorned with violet eyeshadow, slight blush, and sparkling red lipstick. To Lincoln she looked like a beautiful Latina angel.

Ronnie Anne had seen Lincoln in fancy stuff before, but this was beyond anything she'd seen him in. A dark blue tuxedo, orange dress shirt, hair slicked back. She'd never admit this to anyone, or herself, but anything that boy was in would send her to a nice and serene place. Normally she hates when that happens, but with Lincoln she was rather okay with it.

Both were sweaty and had huge blushes across their faces, both admiring the other's looks. Lincoln finally broke the uncomfortable silence with a light cough into his hand, "Uh, hey there Ronnie Anne. It's been awhile."

She silently gulped, "Um, yeah. It felt like months since we last saw each other in person. hehehe." she rubbed her arm nervously.

Lincoln looked away as his blush went brighter, "Y-y-y-you l-l-l-look … you look re-real-really... pretty tonight." she quickly turned around to hide the growing blush, she can hear her cousins and his sisters squealing at their expense.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks …. hehe. You... look... pretty as well."

More awkward silence, Lincoln shyly offered a hand "So shall we get going?" Ronnie took a deep breath before slowly grabbing his hand.

"Sure, let's get this over with."

**Sorry I'm late, have enough balls in the air at the moment. **


	5. Chapter 5

_(9:45)_

_Well, this night could have gone a whole lot better. What was supposed to be spending a dance with a very close friend of mine, has descended into mad chaos. It got so bad that me and Ronnie Anne leave before it went off the deep end, which is why were now awkwardly sitting at a booth at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. Our faces brighter than fresh tomatoes, hands sweating which poured like Niagara Falls, the silence of an empty graveyard. My suit had been torn down the middle, slightly giving a glimpse of my small muscle-less chest, one of my sleeves ripped off, a gaping hole in my left pant leg at the knee, and my right shoe was missing. _

_Ronnie Anne looked like she'd seen better days, the dress a shriveled mess of its former glory, still soaked with grape punch with her eye shadow now dripping. Her gloves were now missing fingers, and her arm had a piece of her dress wrapped around in a makeshift bandage. _

_Suffice to say our date was a total failure._

(earlier)

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne showed up at the dance, a couple feet apart but had their hands connected. It was still awkward for them to be on this date of sorts, but they were going to finish what they started. "So, what would like to do first?" Lincoln asked with a stiff face.

Ronnie Anne scouted the gym of her old school, where kids were either hanging out, dancing, talking, or whatever people do at dances. The only dance she ever really went to was the Sadie Hawkins dance before she moved, and that was to find Lincoln to go to the arcade. Only to find he had 4 dates, he explained that his sisters had set him up with girls, without consulting him or each other. Ronnie Anne gulped, "Uh, let's just get some food."

"Yeah, sure."

The two kids slowly made their way to the snack table, with big awkward grins on each of their faces as they trudged through the dance hall. They had a simple plan, just stay low-key and not draw any attention to themselves while they're together at the dance. A sizable portion of the students still believe that rumor about them being an item, this date would just bring all that drama back.

'Almost there', Lincoln thought as he guided Ronnie Anne to the snack table, "Hey, Link." 'DOH!' he stopped and gulped before turning to see Stella in a nice modest black dress with a corsage bracelet. Ronnie Anne getting pulled back from the sudden stop of her date.

"Oh... (clears throat) Hey, Stella." Lincoln let out as a bead of sweat threatened to seep out.

Stella looked down to see his hand interlocked with someone else's, "So, care to introduce me to your...…" the girl gave her a glare as if challenging her to finish that sentence.

Lincoln realized what she was getting at and said, "Oh uuuuh, Stella. Meet Ronnie Anne, my friend who moved to the city a while back." she lightly kicked him in the shin, which he still grimaced from "And also, my date." he then turned to Ronnie Anne, "Ronnie Anne, this is Stella. She's new to our school."

"So you're the famous Ronnie Anne I've heard about?" Stella wondered.

"What of it?" Ronnie Anne challenged through narrowed eyes.

Stella put her hands up defensively, "Woah look, you don't have to worry about me and Lincoln. I already let him down gently." Ronnie Anne sent a glare to Lincoln, who looked away with a blush. "He's told me about you, how you can be a little rough around people."

"Only my enemies." she said.

"Well, that's nice... I think." Stella said a little uneasily. "I'll just leave you to catch up with your boyfriend, enjoy the dance." she said before walking away from the two.

"I'M/HE'S NOT HER/MY BOYFRIEND!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exclaimed, he music drowning out their voices as Stella disappeared into the crowd. The two just got back on their trail.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were now sitting in one of the bleachers, each with a plate of food. Lincoln had a few cocktail weenies and a couple carrot sticks with dip, and Ronnie Anne a finger sandwich and a side of pudding. The two didn't speak after their encounter with Stella, making this night more awkward than it already was.

Lincoln took a bite of the weenie before tossing the pick into a nearby trashcan, "So... how are things?"

Ronnie Anne took a scoop of chocolate pudding and ate some, "Fine. How are things with you?"

"Fine."

Awkward silence rained again.

"So what did she mean about letting you down gently?" Lincoln froze as a dip covered carrot stick was inches from his mouth, he wasn't ready for that question. Ronnie Anne looked to him with a suspicious look.

"Uuuuuh, uuuuuuum, You see... the thing is...…" suddenly the music changed songs, "Ooh they're playing that new popular song come on!" he dragged her to the dance floor as a super hip and energetic song played. Ronnie Anne glared at the dancing boy, not content till she gets the answers she wants.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

For what feels like an entire year, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln spent the dance low key dancing or just standing off to the sides. Both wishing for this to be over with so they can go back to Lincoln's house and play video games. Neither of them spoken a word after Lincoln ducked a conversation about Stella, Ronnie Anne knew that something was brewing within her long-distance friend/crush.

As the night went on she's tried to get some answers out of her date, but he just kept changing the subject at every turn. To stuff that happened since she's been away, to stuff that happened to her in the city. Ronnie Anne's new club she and Sid started at her new school, Lincoln's Ace Savvy convention (which was a majorly disappointing special), Carl getting lost in the school, Lincoln's sisters fighting for their clubs. A bunch of other things.

Though the night was awkward at times, two were actually having fun. Between the few dances Ronnie Anne chose to participate in they'd share stories of their bigger than normal families, along with mocking the mushy couples around them.

But then it all went downhill.

First they accidently bumped into Chandler, jerk/acquittance of Lincoln, who challenged them to a dance off against him and some random girl he had for a date. Then after he lost, being as sore a loser as Lynn Loud, he threw a cup of punch at Lincoln. Who ducked and it ended up splashing on Girl Jordan's fancy new dress, who retaliated by throwing a pie at him. But then he ducked and the pie got on his date, and this kicked off an all out brawl.

People were punching, kicking, slapping like little girls, powerbombing kids through tables, playing dead (Clyde), leaping off the bleachers, and other moves you'd see at a professional wrestling event. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were caught in the crossfire as well, ended up catching a few hits here and there and the occasional biting along with getting hit by food and beverages.

(timeskip)

We now come back to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sitting in the afterglow of the Valentine's Brawl, which the students will be calling it for the next few months. Ronnie Anne wringed some punch from her dress, "Well that night could have gone better."

Lincoln shrugged as he wiped food crumbs from his hair, "Meh, I get into fights like twice a week with my sisters."

"My cousin won't be happy when she see's my dress, she had to search several thrift stores to find this." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, Leni won't be pleased to see her handmade suit ruined." Lincoln replied as the waiter brought them a large helping of flan, they had plenty of food at the dance but didn't have dessert. The two shrugged and started scooping up the Mexican treat.

"You know Link, I actually had fun tonight." Ronnie Anne said with a smile.

"You did?" Lincoln questioned with a surprised look on his face.

Ronnie Anne nodded, "Uh huh, that brawl really helped ease some of my stress. But even before that, just spending time with you has been a blast tonight."

Lincoln rubbed his head with a blush, "Oh, uh thank you Ronnie Anne. I had fun to."

She then gave him an inquisitive look, "So, about that Stella girl." Lincoln thought she had forgotten about that, he sure did during that brawl. "What's your deal with her? You've been avoiding this all night, is it something you don't want me to know?"

Lincoln sighed, "Well, guess I can't run forever." he placed his head in his hand facing away from the girl he front of him. "The truth is Ronnie Anne, I wanted to go to the dance with Stella. But she turned me down when I asked, and if I'm being honest I was kind of bummed about it. Then my sisters talked me into asking you."

"Oh." Ronnie Anne said, trying to hide the stinging pain of disappointment that she wasn't his first choice for the dance.

Lincoln sighed, "But I'm glad I did, it helped me realize some things."

Ronnie Anne looked to him, "Realized what?"

Lincoln looked away from her, "You may think its cheesy, but I really enjoy hanging out with you Ronnie Anne. I think I'm my most happiest when I'm with you."

Ronnie Anne blushed at this, and replied "You're right... that is c... ch.… cheesy." she meant to be joking, but hearing her crush say this was making her an uncomfortable form of timid. Ronnie Anne Santiago doesn't do timid, but around Lincoln she just can't help it.

"What I feel for Stella, doesn't even begin to compare what I've felt for you for...… like a really long time. Even before you moved away, I think it started after the first kiss we had in front of my house."

"And I punched you in the eye and gave you a steak to heal it?"

Lincoln nodded, "Then after that double date my sister set us up for, these feelings I had just grew. And they've continued to grow with each passing day, and I know its in the way."

Ronnie Anne lightly giggled, "In the way? Lincoln, why does it have to be bad?" she wondered.

Lincoln faced her with an exasperated face, "Because I know you Ronnie Anne, you hate all things mushy and romantic. I didn't even think you would accept to be my date for the Valentine's dance, my feelings for you are bad if you don't want them-" Lincoln was interrupted when she grabbed the hem if his battered tux jacket.

"Just shut up Link." she then pulled his face in and clashed their lips together, Lincoln was shocked for a moment before returning the kiss. This wasn't done at his sisters' demand, this wasn't an apology, this was pure. For Lincoln this was the first real kiss he shared with Ronnie Anne, and by far the sweetest. Once again he was surprised by this Latina tween, she always knew how to surprise him. For Ronnie Anne this was sweet relief, months of pent up frustration all being let out in one little kiss.

The two then heard a flash, they turned their heads to see Stella taking a picture of them on her phone. "That's going straight to the internet."

"How are you still clean from that brawl?" Lincoln asked.

Stella shrugged, "Joe and I left before that, the dance was kind of lame. So we spent the rest at Gus's, then we saw that huge fight at the dance on YouTube. Already up to 3 million views." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pulled out their phones to YouTube, and saw someone had live streamed the fight that happened at the dance. "I'll just leave you guys alone, I've got to get home." she then turned to leave, "Congrats on becoming official."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched her leave before turning back to each other, they then shrugged before paying for the check. Though this night wasn't perfect, they enjoyed it. They walked back to Lincoln's house hand in hand, "You think your sister's will freak when they find out about us?"

Lincoln replied, "I can already hear their squeals, but I don't care. Let's just enjoy the silence while we can." The two then reached the Loud residence, Lincoln then pulled Ronnie Anne to the backyard. He then pulled out his phone and started playing some slow song, Ronnie Anne was confused by this till he said "We never really got to do a proper dance, would you mind mi lady?" he asked in a suave voice.

Ronnie Anne snickered before replying in a posh aristocratic voice "Why of course, Sir." she then grabbed his hand before the two started to slowly dance to the sounds of the music. Which was perfectly slow and steady, nothing to fast or too cliché. Ronnie Anne held Lincoln by the shoulders while he kept his hands firmly on around her waist. This was their pace.

Ronnie Anne leaned her head on his chest, content with how the night went. Lincoln smiled before looking to the back door of his house, and he was terrified by the sight of his sisters watching them. Apparently they had finished their dates before he came back, his eldest sister silently told him to ignore them and focus on the girl in his arms.

He sighed before focusing back on Ronnie Anne, who was seemingly unaware of their little audience.

Lisa then held up a white board saying, 'I suggest you keep those hands north of the Equator.' Lincoln saw and confusedly moved his hands up, he then saw her pull out another white board saying 'Not that far north!'. He rolled his eyes before ignoring them completely.

Either way, it was all worth it to spend Valentine's with the girl he loves. Even if he'll face his sisters after.

**Fin.**

**K, I'm done here. This is all I got.**


End file.
